Midnight talks
by nikitabella
Summary: post-HoH. Piper is on guard watch and Jason can't sleep so they end up alone on deck, talking about the things they've been through. Just some JASPER since there wasn't much in the book. Bad summary. One-shot. Cover by Viria.


_Midnight talks_

It had passed midnight when Piper was woken up by Leo's special alarm on the Argo II. She ignored the tiredness she felt and strapped Zethes' sword on her belt. She considered taking her dagger with her but she had had enough of his visions for a while. Better leave it here than throw it overboard.

''Come on Repair boy, it's time to call it a day…or a night.'' She called out as soon as she reached the upper deck to Leo, who was by Festus' head.

''Huh? Oh, hey Beauty Queen. What are you doing up at this time of night?'' he asked with a tired crooked smile but Piper couldn't be fooled that easily.

''It's my shift on guard watch. You should go to sleep.'' She came closer, eyeing him carefully in the dim light coming from a few lanterns.

Leo looked back at the dark water, crashing in the head of the ship. He got that far-away look again, the same that Piper noticed after they found him at the shores of Malta.

''Yeah, maybe I should really get some sleep. It's been a long couple of days. You'll watch after my baby right? It's on autopilot, the radars are all on, something that wasn't possible before you woke Festus up with your magic may I add.'' He grinned at her and she smiled back.

''You're welcome I guess.''

''G'd night Beauty queen.'' He yawned finally, stretching his arms while walking to the door that would lead him to his room.

''Sleep tight Valdez.'' She called back, stroking the bronze dragon's warm neck. ''Hey Leo!''

Her shout made him turn around with a curious look and half-open eyes. He was really tired, something he would have never admitted.

''Whatever happened after Khione sent you overboard…'' at this he stiffened, his smile fading and an uneasy look taking its place so Piper hurried to finish her sentence. ''…just know that I'm here. If you ever need to talk about it with someone. Jason is too. You know you can trust both of us, right?''

The son of Hephaestus didn't answer immediately. He seemed to pick his words carefully, something so unLeo-like…well before he disappeared that is. Piper had her suspicions of what might have happened but decided to not speak. It was his life and his decision to make whether he wanted them to know or not.

''I know Piper. Thanks.'' He finally said, smiling a little. A second later his previous nature came out again and he sent her a salute before disappearing towards his room.

The daughter of Aphrodite sighed, looking ahead of her with her hand still resting on Festus' head. It was a relatively calm night; the breeze was warm, the water-quiet and the sky-clear. But she couldn't let her guard down, what if something appeared from the shadows. She knew she was probably sounding a little paranoid but better paranoid than naïve. She had swore to herself that she would never leave someone surprise her as Khione did. It almost cost the crew's lives.

And yet, she found it hard to concentrate on the negatives with the beautiful night around her. Piper didn't know from how long she hadn't had the time to actually enjoy her surroundings. And she doubted that she would have another chance to visit all the places they had been to. But when you fight to survive you tend to forget about the landscape.

''Hey.'' A hushed voice pulled her out of her reverie and she almost fell over the deck from fright.

''Gods, don't scare me like that Sparky!'' she scolded him playfully, a small smile plying on her lips just like every time when he was around. ''What are you doing up anyway? It's my shift tonight.''

''I know, I just couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk and maybe keep you company. If you want of course.'' He grinned at her, his sandy-blond hair gleaming silver in the moonlight.

She couldn't stop her own smile.

''I would like that.'' Piper announced before leaning right next to him on the railing. ''Hey, did you notice something strange about Leo lately?''

''Yeah actually. Something had happened while he was lost. Something major.'' Jason announced, his voice serious. ''I think he's in love.''

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded, already knowing this. She was a daughter of love after all, she could easily see it especially in someone as close to her as Leo.

''But something is wrong and he doesn't want to talk with us which is scaring me even more. Could it be that bad?'' she asked, sweeping a strand of hair that had been falling in her mouth. Gods, why didn't she braid her hair again?

The son of Jupiter just shrugged.

''I don't know. All I know is that when he's ready he'll tell us. We're family and he knows that.''

Piper nodded, not really answering him. A nice comfortable silence fell between them as the ship continued forward through the sea. After a while, his hand came around her waist and she felt his head resting against hers.

''And you? How are you?'' Jason asked suddenly and Piper chuckled a little in surprise.

''Me? I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me. Why?''

He turned to look at her, sending her an I-know-you-better-and-I-don't-believe-a-word look. She returned the intense stare and the stood like that for a couple of minutes. Until Jason finally gave up and smiled a little, leaning in to peck her lips.

''Since when is the interest in sword fighting?'' he asked casually, drawing back a little to be able to see her face.

Piper looked away and shrugged.

''I just want to know. It won't hurt anyone if I know how to defend myself better.''

The son of Jupiter sighed but didn't voice his thoughts immediately.

''I know you're blaming yourself for the Khione thing…you don't need to you know. You saved us all.'' He finally said.

''Yeah but it was pure luck and some pretty-talking. Not skills. And I doubt that Gaea will just stop to have a chat with us.'' she retorted.

''Let's practice then.'' He suddenly exclaimed, letting her go and pulling her towards the center of the deck. ''Fight with me now, we need to stay awake anyway.''

Piper hesitated for a second before pulling out her sword and crouching in a battle position, holding the sword just as Hazel had shown her.

Jason got out his gladius too, getting ready for the battle. It didn't escape his notice how Piper's expression changed to one of concentration, like she was trying to find the best way to attack him. He found it distracting, the way her eyebrows knitted and her lips formed a pout…definitely distracting.

''Hey, are you here? You don't need to do this now, it's late and you're probably tired…''

''Just attack Pipes.'' He finally laughed and the stiffened a little as she charged at him.

The lessons she had taken from Hazel had helped. It was clear to him that his girlfriend wasn't very comfortable with the long blade (at least not as comfortable as with her dagger) but she wasn't giving up, finding the best way to swing and dodge without being caught unprotected. He also detected the mixed techniques she was using, both Greek and Roman, which was a good quality in his opinion. This way, it was easier to confuse the opponent. More unpredictable.

The fight continued for a few short minutes. Jason quickly found an opening in her defense and managed to disarm her, pressing her back to his chest tightly.

''You've improved.'' He whispered in her year when she gave up trying to escape his grip and relaxed against him.

''You think so?'' she asked him, turning to look him in the eyes.

''Yeah. Just know that you can't be prepared for anything. I mean, look at me. I spent that meeting with Khione frozen while you deal with them all alone. And may I add, you did great. Who said that you always have to win using a weapon?'' He added matter-of-factly, making Piper blush crimson.

''Is the mighty Jason Grace daclaring that war isn't the only solution?'' she faked horror. ''Not very Roman of you.''

''I know.'' he asnwered with a sigh and Piper immediately sobered up.

She had noticed the change in him even though she hadn't spoke earlier. Ever since they left the god of the sout wind's castle, Jason seemed different. More relaxed for some reason. More...greek. And then his talk with Nico and Frank in the house of Hades...he gave up his rank in camp Jupiter, something he had worked hard for probably his whole life. She knew that it was important to him and now he gave it up so easily...She wondered what had happened to change him like that.

''So how does it feel not being a praetor anymore?'' she suddenly asked.

She didn't know what kind of reaction she expected from him but definitely not this. He smiled sadly, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

''Truly? I'm kind of relieved. At least I know that the legion will be in good hands and I won't feel guilty anymore.'' He admitted which confused Piper even more.

''Guilty for what?''

''For doing what I want to do and not what I'm supposed to do. For wanting to stay in camp Half-blood.'' He just shrugged, again not meeting her eyes.

She turned in his arms to study his face. He had changed, physically too. His skin was darker, his hair longer and lighter. He didn't look so...up-tight anymore, so perfect. He was still her Jason but...

''Something had changed about you.'' She concluded finally out loud.

Jason stiffened and his blue eyes finally turned towards her.

''A lot of things actually. I hope it's for the best.''

She smiled at him, squeezing his hands.

''It's not bad.'' She shook her head. ''It's just different.''

He smiled down at her, his forehead leaning on hers.

''I love you Pipes.''

''Love you too Sparky.''

Yeah, they had both changed. Actually, all of them had changed in a way. Neither of them could tell if it was for better or worse but they knew they weren't the same. And maybe, this change was just what they needed to win this war. Only time would show.

**A\N: Okay, a little pointless, a little fluffy but this idea was haunting me ever since I finished reading HoH and I found time to write it down just now so sorry if it sucks. I just thought that there are a lot of things that could have be added to the book especially when we're talking about JASPER. But then again, it was mostly a Percabeth book so it's understandable. We can't get everything we want after all. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Maybe I'll redo it sometime when I am capable of it. **

**THANKS!**


End file.
